Patent documents U.S. Pat. No. 6,067,996 (WEBER), US 2013/019799 (BITHO) and EP 1.204.340 (PEARL TECHNOLOGY) describe apparatuses making it possible to apply a design on at least one nail surface.
This type of apparatus comprises a guide making it possible to position at least one nail surface on a print head generally mounted on a rail and able to be displaced. An optical device of the camera type makes it possible to acquire an image of the nail surface. When the user has selected a design, a control unit controls the displacement of the print head according to the image of the nail surface acquired and according to said design, in such a way that said head applies said design on the nail surface.
This type of apparatus is in general satisfactory, in particular because it makes it possible to apply on the surface of the nail, a design in a very precise manner. The user can therefore adorn her nails with original, multishape and multicolored designs, which it is not possible to consider obtaining manually. However, the number of designs made available to the user is generally restricted, as they are part of a database (or “library”) of which the content is limited and controlled.
The purpose of some embodiments of the invention is to overcome this state. In particular, an objective of the invention is to increase rapidly and simply the number of designs able to be made available to users.